


One Call Away

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Barry helps Kara feel better about Mon-El.





	One Call Away

Kara had almost decided not to accept the invitation to Barry’s wedding. She knew it was stupid; she’d distanced herself when Alex and Maggie first started wedding planning, and she’d ended up regretting that. Besides Barry was her friend, and she’d liked what she’d seen of Iris. Not that she was going to tell Alex about her doubts, when she was trying to persuade Alex to go as her plus one. The situation with Mon-El wasn’t Barry and Iris’s fault, they cared enough to invite her to be with them for their big day, she should suck it up and go, have a great time with her friends. Cisco was a lot of fun, and she’d always liked Felicity and Sara. Even Oliver Queen wasn’t so bad once she finally got to know him.

She’d reached out to Iris once, not long after Cisco had contacted her to let her know about Barry being in the speed force. Sara, too, to see whether the Legends could get her back in time to change the way things happened, to see if there was a way of defeating Rhea, whether that be to take her out at an earlier stage, to grab Mon-El and run, or even just warn Lena not to trust her, without having to resort to making the atmosphere toxic to Daxamites. Sara had explained to her why that wasn’t possible, talked about the time she had wanted to take out Damien Darhk in the past before he could kill her sister in the future, and about how Mick Rory had wanted Leonard Snart back, and yet Sara had still been more of a comfort than Iris, who had seemed to be trying to move on with her life, to accept that Barry wasn’t coming back, and had tried to suggest that Kara do the same. Cisco had been the one who had understood her better, who had confided that he wasn’t going to give up and was working on a way as they spoke to try and get Barry back. She’d thought about asking him whether he had any suggestions for how she might be able to get Mon-El back too. But Cisco knew exactly where Barry was, a disloyal voice sounded in her head. Mon-El could be anywhere. 

Other people, like Eliza and Alex, were suggesting to Kara that she take a leaf out of Iris’s book, try and move on, accept that he wasn’t coming back. And now she knew he was married to someone else, the choice had been taken out of her hands anyway. 

“I know what I said before,” Barry said to Kara as she prepared to return to her own earth, “but it wasn’t true. I do have something – an open invitation to this earth, any time you want to come over, just hang out, take your mind off things. Bring your friend Winn if you like, so he and Cisco can finally meet in person.”

Kara grinned at him.

“I mean it. I’m only one call away.”

“Isn’t that a song?” Kara laughed.

“And Superman’s got nothing on me,” Barry quipped. “But you know what I mean. All of us, Iris, Cisco, Felicity, we’re all around if you ever need a friend.”

For the first time in a while, Kara actually felt better.


End file.
